Danielle
Opis Danielle to młoda suczka która mieszka w innym wymiarze. Przyjaciółka PP i jego pomocnik. Należy do Ruchu Oporu w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen. Jest psim Jedi i posiada Moc oraz inne moce. Jest BFF Anette. Jest zakochana w Kobalcie i są małżeństwem. Wygląd Danielle to wysoka suczka. Ma uszy jak Chaps z Zakochanego kundla oraz jasno kremową grzywkę. Klatka piersiowa i podbrzusze jest jasno kremowe, tak jak i spód i boki pyska. Reszta sierści jest ciemno ruda. Układ łat ma taki jak Chaps. Często nosi czarno-białą kamizelkę i czarno biały plecak. Ma żółte oczy. Charakter Danielle to pomocna i empatyczna suczka. Miła i przyjacielska. Lojalna, nigdy nie zawiedzie przyjaciół i Ruchu Oporu. Nigdy nie skreśla kogoś od razu. Zawsze daje drugą szansę. Odważna i może być stanowcza. Nie daje sobą pomiatać. Czasem twarda.Nieufna co do obcych co jest wynikiem wojny. Czujna. Może płakać i jest wrażliwa choć nie widać tego po niej. Potrafi dobrze słuchać i wspierać. Można na nią liczyć. Może być uroczą psinką i jest gotowa do poświęceń. Gdy komuś coś zagraża ona będzie go bronić. Gdy ją zranisz nie będzie pokazywać smutku i będzie starała się dźwignąć. Chłopczyca lecz nie ma nic przeciwko pielęgnacji i wystrojowi. Lecz robi to tylko z konieczności. Wojna nauczyła ją samodzielności i radzenia sobie z tragediami lecz zawsze była i będzie stać murem za bliskimi. Co do nich to uwielbia spędzać z nimi czas. Dotrzymuje obietnic. Mimo iż Kylo Ren jest w Najwyższym Porządku to ona go szanuje i lubi. Wierzy w niego tak jak Leia. Bardo kocha Leię i dla niej jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Nigdy jej nie zostawi i będzie ją wspierać. Wydaje się że nie ma uczuć ale część jej charakteru wynika z tego że jest Jedi. Charakter ma podobny do charakteru Lei. Może być zadziorna. Ma silny hart ducha co nie znaczy że nie ma załamań. Nie poddaje się lecz słucha się przełożonych. Dla Kobalta jest w stanie oddać życie. Kocha go i za nim wskoczy w ogień. To ona jako jedyna z PP zobaczyła w nim szansę na zmianę i sprawiła, że pogodził się z Gray'em. Nigdy go nie zostawi i zawsze będzie stać za nim murem. Umiejętności Jest bardzo szybka, silna, ma dobry węch, słuch i wzrok. Wygimnastykowana. Potrafi świetnie władać mieczem świetlnym. Zna się na różnych rodzajach broni oraz dobrze pilotuje statki np. X-winga. Lecz i tak nie jest lepsza od Poe'a. Bardzo dobrze walczy. Ma silny zgryz. Urodzony dowódca, lecz rzadko korzysta z tej umiejętności. Dobrze planuje i potrafi myśleć logicznie. Część z jej umiejętności bierze się z tego, że jest Jedi i ma Moc oraz inne moce. Biografia Będzie opisana w odcinku,, Danielle Gwiezdne Wojny - historie" Moce Moce Jedi- czyli potrafi podnosić różne rzeczy, naklaniac kogoś do czegoś, przyciągać do siebie coś i porozumiewać się za pomocą Mocy. Super szybkość - to jest moc podczas której jej łapy świecą się na biało. Potrafi biec z prędkością 130 km/h Super siła- to moc dzięki której jest tak silna jak Rubble gdy jest Mighty pup. Także i tutaj łapy świecą jej się na biało Pole ochronne- może wytworzyć bardzo mocnne pole, korę może być zniszczone tylko wtedy gdy jest rażone piorunami. Wtedy jej łapy są białe. Telekineza- może podnieść jakiś przedmiot. Działa to tak jakby jednorożec podnosił rzecz własnym rogiem. Wtedy jej łapy są białe. Rodzina Rodzice - brak zgineli Pochodzenie- Jakku Przynależność - Ruch Oporu Kobalt--mąż Leia- córka Bear- syn Relacje z Ruchem Oporu Leia-bardzo ją kocha i szanuje. Jest wierna i wypełnia jej rozkazy. Często jest jej prawą ręką. Uwielbia spędzać z nią czas. Jest z nią bardzo zżyta. Gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba odda za nią życie. Broni jej i często ją wspiera. To jak ją kocha pokazuje pierwszy cytat od góry. (Bardzo mocno przeżyła jej śmierć ale wie, że Leia zawsze będzie z nimi. Uwielbia z nią rozmawiać gdy Leia pojawia się jako duch Mocy. Stara się skończyć to co Leia zaczęła i zajęła jej miejsce.) - 'to nieaktualne, to co w nawiasie, na razie. '''Dba o Ruch Oporu. Luke-bardzo go lubi. Nie zna go tak jak Leia ale jest dla niej wsparciem Han- znała go bardzo krótko ale go polubiła. Opiekuje się Leią tak jak sobie tego życzył Poe- bardzo go lubi, jednak nie popiera tego gdy nie słucha zwierzchników Rey- bardzo ją lubi. Pomaga jej i ją wspiera. Chroni ją, tak jak kiedyś Leię. Finn- bardzo go lubi. Uwielbia z nim współpracować Rose- lubi ją. Podziwia jej poświęcenie 3-CPO- TEN robot często ją denerwuje ale bardzo go lubi. Według niej jest zabawny ale też pomocny BB-8- urocza kulka:) kocha z nim pracować AR-DR- bardzo go lubi. Często go naprawia i spędza z nim czas Ben Solo(Kylo Ren) - bardzo go lubi. (Mocno przeżyła jego śmierć. Często z nim rozmawia gdy on pojawia się jako duch Mocy). - '''to nieaktualne, to co w nawiasie,na razie. ' Sprzęt na misje Regularny (Jedi) - ma czarną kamizelkę i plecak z białymi wstawkami, które świecą w ciemności. Czasem nosi też kask, który ma kolory takie same jak kamizelka i plecak. Kask jest takiego samego kształtu jak ten Chase'a. Na kamizelce ma nadruk łapy, który jest biały . Pełni on funkcję kamery, komunikatora i wyświetlacza przestrzennego. W kasku ma gogle, które mogą być na podczerwień. W plecaku ma skrzydła, są one ponadświetlne, maskę tlenową, miecz świetlny (niebieski), i złożony kask. Posiada też GPS z funkcją namierzania i położenia (w plecaku, ale też w kamizelce). Także w kamizelce na schowek na małe rzeczy. Może też mieć czarne buty i kamizelkę jak na air pup. Pilotuje biało czarnego X-winga. Regularny(PP)- ma czarną kamizelkę, kask i plecak z białymi wstawkami. Kask jest takiego kształtu jak na mission paw. W plecaku ma pistolet, skrzydła ponadświetlne, linę i miecz świetlny. W kamizelce ma wyświetlany GPS i tym podobne rzeczy (np.wyswietla się jakaś rzecz lub komunikator). Pojazd, to taki jak ma Skye podczas race pup (wyścigowe pieski). Jest on czarno biały. Ma w nim: liny, działka ogniowe, lampę, siatkę i GPS. Ma też apteczkę. Air pup- Sea pup- Jungle pup- Mission Paw- Winter pup- Space pup- Mighty pup- Cytaty ,, Zróbcie coś Lei albo całemu Ruchowi Oporu, a rozgryzę wam gardła na na pół "-gdy broni Lei albo Ruchu Oporu ,, Co ty powiedziałaś!?" - do Rozalii ,, Słuchaj. Daj mu spokój dobra!? "-do Gray'a ,, Tak jest! Zrobię to." - do wszystkich misji ,, Oni są dla mnie rodziną której nigdy nie miałam. I moim obowiązkiem jest ich bronić do końca swoich dni." - gdy tłumaczy dlaczego nie może zostawić Ruchu Oporu ,, Leia coś ci powiem. Możesz myśleć że wiele nie zrobiłaś ale czy znasz drugą taką osobę, która została odepchnięta przez Nową Republikę i nie poddała się? Nadal walczyła o to co słuszne? Bo ja nie." - do Lei ,, To nie tylko generał. To księżniczka i to nie byle jaka." - o Lei ,,Leia, my w ciebie wierzymy. Bardziej niż w kogokolwiek innego. "-do Lei przed misją zniszczenia drugiej bazy Stalkiller ,, - Jest tu ktoś kto wykazał się wielką odwagą i myślę, że... Danielle. Czy chcesz dołączyć do Psiego Patrolu? - Dziękuję Chase za propozycję, to zaszczyt ale... Nie. To mój dom i moja rodzina. Oni mnie potrzebują. I muszę tu zostać." - do Chase'a w odcinku Gwiezdne Wojny Ostania nadzieja, gdy on zaproponował jej przyłączenie się do PP Hobby 1 Śpiewanie 2. Sport 3. Biegi 4.Trenningi Jedi Lubi # Śpiewać # Sport # Biegać # Słuchać opowieści # Walczyć na miecze(ćwiczenia) # Trening # Zabawy z Anette # Alays # Latać Sokołem # Psie chrupki # Nurkować # Latać # Pory roku # Słońce # Deszcz # Błoto # Trenning Jedi Nie lubi # Kłamstwa # Poniżania # Obrażania # Wywyższania się # Skreślania kogoś bo jest niemiły # Gray 'a # Zła # Hazardu # Najwyższego Porządku #Manipulowania #Hop hop Boogie Strach 1.Ruchowi Oporu coś się stanie i jej przyjaciołom Boi się tego ale nie pokazuje, ponieważ jest Jedi, a Jedi nie mogą się bać Dubbing Wersja polska-Joanette Wersja angielska-? Ciekawostki # Jest moją drugą postacią na tej wiki # Jest pierwszą postacią na tej wiki, która pochodzi z gwiezdnego uniwersum # Nie lubi Gray'a # Mimo iż Chase jest kapitanem PP to o wiele lepiej współpracuje jej się z Alays. # Ma bardzo ładny głos # Ruch Oporu jest dla niej rodziną której nigdy nie miała # Stala się pomocnikiem PP przed Anette # Zanim Anette dołączyła do PP to ona była liderką w grupie z Star i Cayenne # Razem z Anette, Star i Cayenne tworzą zespół muzyczny # Jest BFF Anette # Jest pierwszym psim Jedi # W odróżnieniu od innych osób które są Jedi ona może się zakochać w kimś, choć to nie jest wyjaśnione czemu może # W polskiej wersji językowej głos podkładam ja (Joanette). # Jej ulubiony kolor to biały, niebieski, złoty i srebrny # UWAGA! (tu tak samo jak na stronie Anette) Wiem że na rysunku jest POMARAŃCZOWA grzywka ale obecnie jest KREMOWA (tak jak w opisie) # Jest zakochana w Kobalcie. I przez to ma na pieńku z Gray'em. Zawsze go broni gdy Gray coś niemiłego mu powie. # Ona i Kobalt to para (od odcinka Ostatnia nadzieja, narazie chcę trochę pociągnąć ten moment gdy Kobalt kocha Victorię. Do odcinka Ostatnia nadzieja można w opowiadaniach robić tak, że Kobalt i Gray mają na pieńku i Kobalt kocha Victorię. ). # W przeciwieństwie do innych suczek absolutnie totalnie nie wychodzi jej gra w Hop hop Boogie. Nie znosi tej gry. # Jest silna Mocą, ale nie aż tak jak Luke. Jednak nadal jest skromna i nie chciałaby być w Najwyższej Radzie Jedi. # Była padawanką Luke'a ale szkoliła się też pod Leią (to wcześniej). Oboje są dla niej autorytetem i bardzo ich kocha. # W przyszłości bierze pod swoje skrzydła swoją córkę Leię i uczy ją sztuki Jedi. # Razem z Kobaltem mają dwa, a później trzy szczenięta : Bear, Leia i Arsiel (on będzie w drugim miocie), (to będzie później). # 'Na razie w opowiadaniach będzie obowiązywać TYLKO te fakty, które były przed 9 częścią Gwiezdnych Wojnen. Czyli nie będą na tej stronie aktualne informacje z 9 części, nawet jeśli są one napisane. Jeśli Danielle ma się pojawiać w odcinkach to wykorzystujemy sytuację po 8 częściach, razem z moimi odcinkami: Ostatnią nadzieją i Danielle - historie. To będzie przez jakiś czas. Gdy zdecyduję, że zmieniam to napiszę. ' # Urodziła się w roku 30 ABY. # Jest ładna. Gdyby był konkurs piękności to zajęłaby 3 miejsce. # Gdy poznała pieski to miała z nimi trochę na pieńku. # Gdy jest w bazie to nosi obrożę, która jest czarna i ma odznakę w kształcie znaku PP. Na żółtym tle jest pomarańczowy symbol Ruchu Oporu. Tę obrożę dostała od Kobalta. Ale na codzień jej nie nosi. Ma w niej komunikator. # Gdy Chase zaproponował jej by została członkiem PP odmówiła, bo wiedziała, że jest potrzebna Ruchowi Oporu. Ale często odwiedza swoich przyjaciół i jest dla nich prawą łapą. Oficjalnie nie należy do PP ale ma w nim zawód. Jest tak jakby członkiem honorowym. # (Spoiler!) W przyszłości jest matką trójki szczeniąt, a potem babcią LJ, Flav'a, DJ, Popov'a, Teresy, BJ i Laponii. Wszyscy z miłością rozpieszczani przez dziadka i babcię. # Ona i Kobalt są małżeństwem. # Obrożę dostała od Kobalta jako taki,, pierścionek " zaręczynowy. # Jest matką dwójki szczeniąt : Lei i Bear'a. # Nazwała swoją córkę Leia, na cześć księżniczki Lei. # Gdy jej rodzice zginęli przysięgła sobie, że będzie bojowniczką o wolność. Później gdy była w układzie Honsian i usłyszała o Ruchu Oporu nie uwierzyła, że mogli oni być,, wojennymi podżegaczami", jak ich nazywano. Odtąd śledziła potajemnie ich działania i skrycie im pomagała. Bezskutecznie. Jednak słyszała wiele o generał Organie i gdy ktoś źle o niej mówił stawała w jej obronie, i w obronie Ruchu Oporu. # Hana Solo znała z opowieści, a osobiście tylko jeden dzień. Było to w dniu zniszczenia pierwszej bazy Starkiller (część 7). Galeria thumb